


Inojin, you little devil...

by Sawaki



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawaki/pseuds/Sawaki
Summary: Just a fic where Inojin stans KawaSara^^
Relationships: Kawaki & Uchiha Sarada, Kawaki/Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Sarada & Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Inojin, you little devil...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I promised a happy kwsa fanfic and here it is! It isn't that good but it's better than nothing...right?😅

"Sarada-chan, are you listening?"

A light tap on my shoulder dragged me out of my thoughts. I blinked several times and looked at my best friend, Inojin, just to find him sitting on the couch beside me with furrowed brows.

"No I wasn't, sorry. What were you saying again?"

He sighed and removed his hand from my shoulder.

"I was asking you about-"

He started but was cut off as my phone started ringing on the coffe table in front of me. I quickly grabbed it and my face lit up when I checked the ID.

"Sorry Inojin, I need to answer this." I smiled at him and bit my lip. His baby blue eyes filled with curiosity but when he noticed my flushed cheeks, he smirked.

"Ohh. It's Kawaki, isn't it? Go ahead, answer." He crossed his arms on his chest, his smirk never leaving his pale face. "Don't worry I'm not here." He quickly added as I pressed the answer button and put the phone on my ear.

"Hey." I whispered and instantly got nervous.

_"Hello princess."_

His deep voice. Oh how much I loved his voice. It always, always filled my body with positive energy and made my day. And this nickname? Don't even ask.

"How was your day?" I asked as I sesecretly glanced at Inojin. He was looking around, pretending to be checking things out. How foolish of him, he's been here god knows how many times and he has just noticed my white ceiling? Of course he was secretly listening to out conversation. It wasn't like I had anything to hide from him when he was the only person who knew about kawaki and I.

 _"Well, it was fine, but could've been better."_ Came his short answer with a light sigh. _"Listen, are you free tonight?"_

My heart immediately started beating faster, already knowing about his intention.

"Yes I'm free." I couldn't help but say it a bit loudly from excitement.

This quickly caught Inojin's attention as he turned to me with widened eyes and big smile on his lips.

_"Good. I can feel how excited you are already, I'm glad. Oh and come to the same spot as always: Konoha's amusement park. I have prepared something for you by the way. See you there princess, bye for now."_

"Bye." I whispered and hang up. One thing I noticed was that he sounded...excited. which was rare, super rare.

My heart was finally satisfied. I was going to see him again tonight. A stupid smile simply refused to leave my face.

"Sooo? Are you going to tell me everything or what??" Came Inojin's eager voice which excited me even more and warmed my heart. Thanks god I had him by my side. He was a true blessing: He was always understanding, supportive and loyal best friend. Could I ask for better?

Also, don't get the wrong idea, Me and kawaki...weren't really a thing. I met him on Boruto's party about a month ago or so. Kawaki is his older brother who just finished his college and came back home, that's why Boruto threw a big party. We didn't really know him, we had only heard stories from Boruto and Himawari, so he used this party as an excuse.

Kawaki was tall and seemed very intimidating person at first. He had black hair which was shaved on each side and several piercings. He didn't really look like a party type person. When we all introduced ourselves and he did the same, he excused himself and sat down on the couch in the furthest corner in the room. That's how he spent about a good hour. Just sitting alone and looking around awkwardly.

I kinda felt bed for him so I also excused myself and approached him.This time he was looking at the screen of his phone.

I cleared my throat when I was right in front of him. He quickly looked ep and when his eyes met mine...I still can't find the right word for it. His grey eyes just looked so beautiful and soft. 

"Hello again." I awkwardly greeted and started playing with my fingers behind my back.

"Hello...Sarada, right?" He replied and I nodded. He then got up from the coach and held a hand out for me to shake, which, of course, I did.

"It's a bit noisy here, wanna go outside so we can talk quietly?" He asked and rubbed his neck while looking away.

"Yes, sure." I nodded and we left the house, which of course didn't go unnoticed for my best friend, Inojin.

That night we just walked and talked. We got to know each other better and I even made him smile when I tried to mimic Boruto. It was a truly rare sight. He was also kind enough to take me home and before we said goodbye, we exchanged our numbers. 

The very next day Inojin visited and literally forced me to tell him everything. When I finished, his baby blue eyes started shining mischievously.

"So you finally showed some interest in _a boy_ , ha? Can't believe this day has come." His giggles filled the whole room as I blushed.

"It's not like that. We're just friends-"

"That's what everyone says at first, Sarada-chan~" he purred softly and started swinging his legs like a little kid.

I just sighed and decided to ignore the little devil.

But oh god...who would've thought he'd be this right. Slowly, I started falling for him, for Kawaki. The boy I have only met several times but have spoken to countless times. Not to mention the fact that I had no idea what he felt about me? Did he have feelings for me as well? Or was this even love I was feeling? 

* * *

Inojin paced back and forth in the living room of uchiha's house, he was rubbing his sweaty hands together while glancing at the clock on the wall from time to time.

"Saradaaa where are you. It's already past midnight and your mom will come home soon from work." He kept talking to himself while groaning, "what am I supposed to tell your mother-"

His rumbling was cut off as the front door opened and pink haired woman stepped inside.

"Oh, good evening, Inojin. Didn't know you'd still be here." The woman smiled at the boy as she took off her coat and shoes.

"I-I just-"

"I don't mind as long as Ino knows about you being or staying here. You know how she can get. Also...where's Sarada?"

The woman made her way to the kitchen as Inojin froze in the living room. 

"Dammit, Sarada..." Inojin muttered to himself as he sighed deeply and also headed to the kitchen.

"Sakura-san, Sarada isn't at home.."Inojin started slowly as his inner started repeating 'sorry' over and over in desperation. He knew Sarada would kill her as she wanted to keep it as a secret but Inojin very well knew the woman in front of him was indeed worse news. Not to mention it was all Sarada's fault for not coming back earlier as she promised. She broke her promise so he would have too.

"Well I already figured that." Sakura glanced at the boy and then continued searching for something through the cabinets. "So...where's she?"

"She's out-"

"I'm home!" Sarada's cheerful voice called from the living room. Inojin almost fell on his knees and started sobbing from happiness. It was so close...

"Sarada, where were you? I was just asking Inojin about your whereabouts." Sakura called back as she started cutting vegetables.

Sarada stepped into the kitchen with 2 bags in her hands and a huge smile. "I was out shopping."

Inojin mentally facepalmed.

"Shopping? In the middle of the night?" Sakura asked as she raised a brow in suspicion. Yep she wasn't buying that.

"Well I found a store nearby which is open 24/7 and since I was bored I decided to go have a look and ended up buying...a lot of things." Sarada smiled awkwardly and when she noticed Inojin in the room she quickly added, "Inojin didn't want to come so I left him here."

Sakura was quiet for a moment and Inojin thought she was still not believing until Sakura sighed and nodded once.

"Alright. You two better go to bed now it's late. Or are you hungry as well?"

"No mom thanks. I'll take Inojin to guest bedroom. Goodnight."

Before Sakura could reply, Sarada took Inojin's hand in her own and practically dragged the poor boy from the room.

* * *

"Soooo???" Inojin asked as soon as they were in Sarada's bedroom.

"Inojin!!!" Sarada whisper-yelled and hugged her friend tightly, "Guess who's not single anymore."

Inojin's eyes widened and he pulled away from the hug just to be met with Sarada's huge grin.

"No sh*t. You gonna tell me EVERYTHING." Inojin shook her friend violently and Sarada couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"You little devil. Alright, but you better sit down first~"

Inojin didn't have to be told twice.


End file.
